kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
498
Summary of Events * Young Sir Gwanon is knighted. * Sir Rhodri is in shock at the replacing of his baby daughter with a changeling and consults a wise woman who tells him that it is the work of King Today of Forest Sauvage * Rhodri and his comrades determine to ride to the Forest to plead his case with the King, but go through Rydychan with their men to try and return Countess Rydychan's land to her * Instead of a siege at Oxford, they end up in a grinding battle and although neither side can claim victory, Rhodri is captured, so the mission to the Forest is abandoned Details * Spring court sees the knighting of more men to finally fill up the ranks after the Battle of St Albans ** This includes Sir Gwanon, a sixth son stationed at Tilshead ** Sir Rhodri is in a dark mood as his infant daughter has started behaving strangely: he believes she has been replaced by a changeling. ** Sir Brastias is at court, looking for help fulfilling an order for Queen Ygraine: capturing Merlin the archdruid, who is said to be leaving Britain this year. ** Gossip at court is that the Saxons tribes suffer from heavy infighting and conflict between Sussex, Wessex and Essex is likely. *** The post-knighting feast features an astounding entrance from Sir Leander, who arrives in an outrageous French piece of fashion that has tongues wagging. ** Countess Ellen's court must deal with not one, not two, but three Saxon princes demanding tribute - finances will not stretch to paying them and the army cannot stretch to fighting three wars. *** After much debate, the Countess and her council decide the best way to avoid paying tribute is to ally with King Ælle of Sussex, making themselves vassal of him. **** The council are unhappy with this - few Salisbury knights do not have father or grandfathers dead to Saxons - but for the safety of the country it must be done. **** Sir Lycus is loudly unhappy with this decision, and though other senior knights (like Sir Leo and Sir Bar) fall in line with the Countess he is very bitter by the exchange. * Sir Gwanon knows of a Pagan wise woman who can assist Sir Rhodri in confirming his daughter's plight: he takes Rhodri, Elad and Madog to meet her. ** The lady is dressed in rags and eccentric but wears a faint blue crescent moon tattoo and resembles a younger sister of Lady Indeg who went off to join a pagan religious order. ** The lady comes to Woodford and examines the baby, confirming that the child is indeed a changeling. ** The original is probably deep within Forest Sauvage, at the court of King Today. She and the changeling are magically connected: while the Changeling is here she will age five summers for every one summer that passes. ** The child can be saved if Sir Rhodri finds her: despite her young age, she will recognise him immediately and come home with it. ** Sir Rhodri claims he is happy to go alone to hunt for his daughter, but the other knights of his group vow they shall not abandon him in his hour of need. * Before going to Forest Sauvage, Sir Rhodri leads a small army to ensiege the city of Oxford. Immediately before the Forest, it will allow them to maybe obtain land and do the good work of the Countess Rydychan. ** The army marches north, stopping off at Abingdon monastery for the night. ** The abbot of the monastery sends a secret messenger to Oxford to warn Sir Basile, the rogue landlord. Sir Elad spots him but is unable to stop him making the warning. ** Outside Oxford, Sir Basile has an army ready. Refusing to stand down the land, claiming he is a "freeholding baron", he and Sir Rhodri clash. *** The battle sees Oxford slightly outnumbering Salisbury and with local knowledge. ** After hours of fighting with no clear winner, the armies break away... but Sir Rhodri remains imprisoned in Oxford castle, captured by enemy knights in the battle. ** It takes months to ride the £150 ransom required for a knight of Sir Rhodri's position,. By that time the adventuring season is over and his daughter's plight, plus revenge on Oxford, must wait. * The weather at winter is not so bad, and no tribute payments make life easier for the Salisbury men. ** Salisbury officially become vassals of Sussex. News comes that, in the east, the county of Huntingdon have formally submitted to Essex. ** Sir Aeron does not return to court at the winter. ** Sir Elad's manor has an excellent harvest, but a Silchester knight slays one of his siblings. ** Sir Gwanon XXX ** Sir Leander's year is marked with tragedy: not one but two of his children by Lady Indeg pass away. His mother must return to France, to deal with news that his father has sired a bastard on a noble lady. ** Sir Madog is remarried, this time to the divorcee Lady Emlyn ** Sir Morien's mother passes away. ** Sir Rhodri is in ill health and ill spirits after his capture, but a visit by a travelling priest sees his mood greatly improve.